


Doing What Comes Naturally

by Phylwannabe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylwannabe/pseuds/Phylwannabe
Summary: Sansa is pregnant, overdue and very uncomfortable. She is desperate to do something to induce labor. Jon has a few ideas to help her go into labor,...naturally.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Doing What Comes Naturally

Sansa gasped as Jon pulled away and stretched out next to her on the bed. Suddenly exhausted, she nevertheless turned her head to watch her husband make himself comfortable. His raven curls were a stark contrast to the snowy white of the pillow. She narrowed her already slumberous eyes as Jon stretched like a contented cat, arms straight over his head, groaning in relief as knots dissolved from his biceps and broad shoulders. She felt a bit of envy when he arched his back and rolled his lower body along the mattress; in her present condition, stretching was just too much effort while sleeping on her side or stomach was a definite impossibility. Point of fact, at 41 weeks and counting she could do little but lay flat on her back like a beached whale. 

She softened when she noticed that Jon’s well washed gray tee shirt had ridden above his navel, revealing that little trail of dark hair that always made her have feelings no matter how many times she saw it. Her eyes moved lower and she was moved to compassion. Jon had just used his very talented mouth to lovingly tend to her needs, not once but several times, and it was plainly obvious from the bulge under his dark sleep pants that he would be getting little sleep himself unless he first took himself off to the bathroom to take himself in hand in the shower. _My sweet boy_ , she thought.... 

****************

It had been Jon’s idea, a follow up from something that had happened just that morning. Frustrated that Baby Snow was showing absolutely no signs of arriving, she had been sitting at the kitchen table with her phone, researching the subject _“Things to do to induce labor naturally”_. Mumbling to herself, she noted that raspberry tea might help, as would exercise. She could get her Mum to bring her some tea, but the only practical exercise at this stage of her pregnancy was walking and that wasn’t really an option when you could no longer fit into any of your shoes or coats and it was blizzard weather outside. 

Jon had been bustling around the kitchen, whistling softly under his breath. Sansa huffed. He was too energetic by half. He had already been in their basement gym, working out since 5:30 that morning. Now at only 7:15 he was showered and dressed, and was busy fixing their breakfast. After letting Ghost back in the house and filling his water bowl, Jon stopped to give her a buss on the cheek. Leaning over her shoulder he took a quick peek at her cell phone screen. “Sans, what is this?”

Sansa huffed and handed him her phone. “I am sick and tired of waiting for your baby to decide to make an appearance. I intend to take matters into my own hands and hustle him along.”

Jon chuckled and ran a broad hand through his damp curls. “You know that Sam said he would admit you and induce if nothing happened in another week. Plus there is always the possibility we got the date wrong, you know.” Setting a plate of toast and her favorite cereal in front of her, he continued. “And how can you be so sure it’s a boy? Remember that we didn’t want Sam to tell us the baby’s gender. You, my darling wife,” he pronounced as he kissed the top of her head “are just being grumpy.” 

She crossed her arms over her distended belly and glowered at her infuriatingly pretty husband. “I am _not_ being grumpy. But if I were, who could blame me? Look at me! My ankles are swollen, my toes look like sausages, my face is twice its normal size, and I can’t even wear my wedding rings anymore,” her tirade ending with a tearful gasp. 

Jon looked at her with a solemn look on his face but Sansa just _knew_ that he was biting his tongue to keep from laughing. She pouted, “It’s not funny!” 

Jon nodded and moved to sit down next to her, grabbing a piece of toast off the plate and taking a big bite. He thumbed down her phone, nodding every now and then. “So, spicy food is an option. Would you like me to bring you Mexican or Asian tonight?” 

“Make it Asian from that Thai place. Their chicken dish is really spicy.” 

Jon nodded and gave a mock salute in her direction. “Yes, ma’am! _Operation Naturally Induce_ is officially underway as of today. You get your Mum to bring some tea over. Try walking through the house today as much as you can. I’ll bring spicy food for dinner tonight. Then, when you’ve done all that, we’ll see about numbers 4 and 5 on that list.” He stood and leaned over to kiss her belly and bestow an affectionate pat, admonishing her tummy to “Be nice to your Mum, Baby Snow.” Jon straightened up and lifted her chin. “Hang in there, love. I’ll see you tonight.” He touched her lips softly and then placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead before grabbing his jacket and shoulder bag and heading out the door.

Sansa took a disinterested bite of toast and idly resumed thumbing through the article on her phone, making a mental checklist: _ask Mum to bring tea; walk around the house today; eat spicy chicken tonight;_ Sansa gulped, almost choking on her cereal. Numbers 4 and 5 were a lot to think about in her advanced stages of pregnancy. She leaned her bulk back into her chair and thought about Jon’s parting words, blushing in spite of herself. Pushing back from the table, she patted her belly and giggled. “Better get ready, baby boy. If you don’t decide to arrive today, your Daddy is going to keep both you _and_ me up tonight.”

*****************

Sansa had spent the day in nervous anticipation for the evening. She and Jon had always enjoyed sex but their fun in the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, and anywhere else for that matter had stalled during this last month of pregnancy. She was just too blasted miserable and while Jon would have persevered if she wanted, Sansa knew he didn’t want to press her for something that she wouldn’t enjoy. But now.... _Operation Naturally Induce_ was actually recommending sexual activity, starting with, _Oh, Gods_..., Sansa fanned her red cheeks as she read the article for the fifth time, _nipple stimulation_. 

Being the good boy that he was, Ghost sensed her agitation and came to lay his head in her lap. She bit her lip as she patted his soft head. Jon would be home in a few hours and she needed to get ready. “I feel like an army tank, but I suppose I need to make some sort of an effort,” she sighed to her canine companion who whined in sympathy. It wouldn’t be easy but she needed to wash and style her hair, shave her legs, her underarms and put something on that didn’t scream _“Discount Camping Supplies”_. She pushed herself to a standing position using the sofa arm for balance. Feeling a sharp twinge fluttering across her stomach, Sansa held her breath, but after a few moments the feeling went away and didn’t return. Yet another false alarm - weeks worth of Braxton Hicks contractions made her feel like she had been in false labor since before the Andals invaded the Stormlands. 

She decided to pamper herself, drawing a warm bath with bubbles instead of just taking a quick shower. Shaving while peering around her belly wasn’t easy but she took her time and managed to do a more or less thorough job without slicing any veins or arteries. She washed and rinsed her long hair, then piled it on top of her head and laid back in the tub, rested her neck against the wide ledge. I should have done this more often, she thought drowsily. _I feel so relaxed...._

She woke with a start to the vibration of her cell phone. Reaching for it, she saw a message from Jon. _Leaving work early. Hope you are hungry for spicy chicken. I’m REALLY hungry myself..._   
Sansa pulled herself out of the cooling water and reached for a towel. Somehow she didn’t think Jon was referring to Asian food when he mentioned his appetite. She couldn’t see her toes but she could feel that she was blushing right down to those digits even as she smoothed a lemon scented lotion over the parts of her body that she could still reach. After she dried her hair and brushed it until it shone, she left it loose and curling down her back. She dabbed some perfume along her pulse points and between her breasts. After careful consideration, she eschewed underwear and donned a pair of soft leggings and a large top that still fit. 

*****************  
The back door opened. Jon entered laden down with carry out and a box from her favorite bakery filled with what Sansa suspected were her favorite lemon cakes. She had paused in the doorway so Jon didn’t register her presence until he turned from depositing his packages on the counter. She realized a long dormant moment of feminine pride when his eyes widened as he looked her up and down. He moved toward her and cupped her face with one hand while pulling her as close as he could with the other. “Baby, you look terrific,” he breathed as he took a deep sniff into her hair. “Want to skip number 3 and work our way directly to 4 and 5?” he whispered. 

  
Sansa grinned into his neck. _She had missed flirting like this!_ “No way, Mr. Snow!” she sang out as she playfully pushed him away and headed to the counter. “I have been dreaming of spicy chicken all day.” She didn’t look around as she pulled cartons from the sack but she heard Jon open the cabinets as he pulled out plates for their food. She turned and leaned against the counter, bracing her hands against the countertop. “I thought we might eat in the dining room tonight, if you like,” she said softly. Jon smiled and took her hand, bringing her knuckles to his mouth. “As Milady commands,” he murmured huskily. 

Sansa had pulled out some decorative place mats, set out the best silver and glass ware, and had lit candles along the length of the dining room table. She and Jon sat at one end, laughing as both ineptly tried to eat their food with chopsticks. The food was indeed very spicy, but delicious, and the company was divine. Sansa always thought her husband handsome but tonight, bathed in the glow of candlelight, she watched him unwind from his day, sharing the details of the case he had won in court that day, and she found him so beautiful that it hurt her to look at him. Jon appeared just as entranced and as the meal wore on, he spent more time holding her hand and spreading kisses along the length of her bare arm then he did eating.

“Are you finished, Mrs. Snow?” 

Sansa dabbed her mouth with her napkin. “Yes, I think so. Thank you, Jon. It was delicious, whether or not it induces labor.” 

Jon leaned back and gave her a knowing look. “No contractions yet?” Sansa shook her head with a smile. “So, we need to move on then.” 

Sansa blushed. “Move on?” Jon nodded, a wolfish grin threatening to spread across his face. “Yes, we still have steps 4 and 5 to complete before we can totally write off _Operation Naturally Induce_.   
  
Sansa coughed into her napkin. “Jon, about that, I am not sure that we should....” a small yelp escaped her before her mouth was captured by his own. “Jon” she sighed as he drew her up against him. He angled her head until it suited him, drawing his long fingers through her hair as they settled at the back of her head. He then proceeded to kiss her over and over and over again, their lips and teeth and tongues mingling until Sansa became so dizzy she had to hold on to his forearms for balance. “Jon, I can’t breathe, I can’t....”

“Jon hushed her with a quick kiss to her mouth. “Oh, but you can, dear wife, and you will.” He drew his arm around her shoulders and began to propel her toward their bedroom, whispering into her ear as they walked arm in arm. “I am going to put my mouth on every part of you. And I’m not stopping until you either pass out from coming over and over or...”   
“Or what?” Sansa responded. Jon stopped at their bedroom door and looked into her startlingly blue eyes. “Or until you go into labor, of course. That is the goal, isn’t it?” he smirked. 

Jon opened the door to their bedroom. Sansa had done her part. She had changed the sheets, leaving them turned back invitingly. Candle glow gleamed and soft music played from her phone. Jon smiled and drew Sansa toward the bed. He lowered her to the side of the bed and then proceeded to pull her top off, smiling when he saw that she wore nothing underneath. “Step 4,” he whispered as he kissed down her neck and buried his head between her heavy breasts. Sansa arched her back and grabbed his curls, pulling him closer. He moaned as he scattered kisses across the top of each orb, then in a moment of sweet surprise, took one nipple into his mouth while he thumbed the other. Sansa cried out, shuddering from the sensations. “Too much?” Jon muttered and Sansa could only shake her head as she laid back on the bed and pulled him with her. 

Sansa had never climaxed simply from having her nipples played with but damn, if she wasn’t obscenely close right at that very moment. Her hands had left Jon’s head and were pulling blindly at the sheets. For his part, Jon was paying attention to her breasts as if they held the secret to life’s greatest mysteries. He licked, then nipped, then sucked, only to repeat the process all over again. Just when Sansa thought she couldn’t stand the attentions he was paying to her left breast, he came up for a brief respite and then headed directly to the other side. Whenever he nipped a bit hard, her gasp drew a muttered, “Sorry, baby,” and a sweet soothing swipe of his tongue, gentling the mild pain. 

Sansa was so lost in the sensations of Jon’s mouth on her boobs that she didn’t realize when his hand began to trail lovingly down her stomach and under her leggings. She was still arching into his mouth when she felt his hand stop. She looked up in a daze only to find Jon smirking at her. “No panties? My sweet, naughty girl.” 

Sansa wanted his practiced touch between her legs with a vengeance. Reaching down she took control, pushing her leggings down past her hips and pulling his hand to the apex between her legs. She felt a quick surge of power as she felt her husband shudder against her. Then, _sweet seven heavens,_ he reached between her legs and touched her damp folds, parting them with deliberation. Sansa wanted more, much more, and she bucked against him, trying to press herself into Jon, to mold her body against his, to become part of him.

Jon pulled away and she whined like a newborn pup. Jon whispered comforting nonsense into her ear as he knelt beside her and pulled her up the bed until her head was cushioned on a pillow. He then moved to straddle her thighs and finished pulling her leggings down, sliding manuvering them along her limbs until they were finally tossed off the bed. Despite her desire, Sansa bit her lip in embarrassment. It had been several weeks since she had been completely bare before her husband and her body had changed even beyond when he had last seen her without any clothes. She reached down to cover her mound with both hands and she shuddered when her husband actually growled at her. “Don’t. I want to see my beautiful wife. Don’t you dare try to hide from me.” 

Jon lay down on his side next to her. For a few moments he stroked her body with one hand, soothing her as one might gentle a skittish horse. Slowly but surely Sansa felt the tension flow from her body and she knew that Jon felt her easing too. She closed her eyes and gave up to the glorious sensation of being touched by loving hands. After a time though she grew impatient. It wasn’t enough. Sansa grabbed her husband’s wrist and tried to force it down her body. He was too strong for her of course and she bristled at his chuckle. His teasing lasted only a moment however and then he was suddenly positioned on his knees between her legs, now spread wide to accommodate him. Jon lifted her long legs over his shoulders and then lowered himself on his elbows until his chest was on the mattress and his face was flush with her mound. 

A moment of suspense as Sansa lifted her head up off the pillow to glare at him. _What was he waiting for? The second return of Azor Ahai?_ He looked back at her, brown eyes blown to black, and she felt herself gush as his tongue slid across his lips. Then his mouth was on her, nipping at her bud, licking up one side and then down the other, and even dipping inside her. She was lost, head tossing on the pillow, moaning his name, begging for _more, more_ , then screaming that it was all _much too much._ She felt one thick finger enter her and then another. Her talented husband knew the exact spot his fingers had to find in order to make her come. Sansa felt a familiar pressure building, and she tossed her head back, her fingers reaching for purchase against the headboard as she launched herself toward a climax. In between laving her with his mouth, Jon was coaxing her toward her completion with his own groans, checkering his obscenities with praise, telling her how very wet she was, how soft, how tight, and then he stopped speaking altogether. She looked down and met his eyes. Her husband took one shuddering breath, whispered _Mine_ , and then bent to take possession of her clit even as his fingers reached for that spot inside her that only he knew how to touch. Her insides exploded, body shuddering as wave after wave of intense pleasure crashed through her lower body. Sansa was dimly aware that Jon was holding her down as she climaxed and when the seismic sensations finally gentled, she felt him once again moving up her body as his mouth moved over hers, then to her neck, and back to her chest. Sansa pushed at him half-heartedly, moaning that she couldn’t take anymore, only to give up as she heard him chuckle, his breath humming against one turgid nipple. “One more time for good measure, sweet girl. Never let it be said that Jon Snow does anything halfway.” 

******************  
Somewhere around midnight, Jon determined that _Operation Naturally Induce_ was finally over for the night. Sansa was dozing, looking like a totally debauched madonna with her skin glowing from perspiration and her long red hair splayed across her pillow. Jon had bathed his sleepy wife with a warm wash rag and she had murmured her thanks even as sleep pulled her under. Jon brushed some loose strands of her glorious hair away from her face and then tenderly kissed her forehead. He grimaced; while he was pretty sure that Sansa was fully satisfied, he was in more than a little pain from his own raging erection. He eased off the bed, blowing candles out as he moved through the room and headed to the bathroom in order to tend to his own needs. 

Sansa felt the sudden dip in the mattress when Jon left her side. She sensed the room growing darker, then she heard the bathroom door shut and somewhere in the dim recesses of her totally exhausted mind, she realized that Jon was in the bathroom, likely taking care of his own needs, all by himself. Groaning, Sansa tried to pull herself up. She needed to help her husband. _What kind of a wife was she?_ Tired as she was, Sansa managed to slide her bulk to a sitting position and then her feet to the floor. She stood, weaving a bit before she steadied herself with a hand on the bedpost. She took a step and then stopped as warm liquid gushed down her legs and onto the floor. She sat down suddenly as her stomach suddenly tightened and a sharp pain sliced across her belly. She counted through the contraction, and then eased her breathing when the pain stopped. She looked toward the bathroom door, intending to call out, but she stopped. They had time and her poor husband deserved a break. After all, her wonderful soldier had just successfully completed _Operation Naturally Inducing_ so if he needed to jerk off in the shower before taking her to the hospital, he was certainly entitled. 

******************

Robb Snow,to be henceforth known as Robbie in order to distinguish himself from his proud uncle, made an appearance mid-morning the following day. As the entire Stark clan jockeyed for position in front of the nursery window, Jon backed away and made his way to the private room where his beautiful wife was waiting to nurse her son. 

“How is he?”

Jon sat on the side of the bed and leaned over to kiss his wife. “He is perfect, absolutely perfect.” Jon lowered himself so that he could touch her, forehead to forehead. “You did such a good job, Sansa Snow.” 

Sansa smiled tiredly and leaned her head back even as she gripped Jon’s hand in her own. “I had a little help from a very dedicated operative.” She grinned at Jon’s raised eyebrows. “You know, Sam came by earlier and told me that he was surprised. He thought for sure I would need to be induced in order to deliver.” Sansa raised Jon’s hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. _Operation Naturally Induce was a complete success._ ” 

Jon pulled a small sack from his coat pocket. Handing it to his wife, he nodded for her to open it. “Robbie’s first toy from his Dad,” he explained with a grin. Sansa smiled back at her husband and pulled the item from the sack. It was a toy soldier, a modern day Ranger of the Night’s Watch, only nine inches tall, but fully dressed for battle. She quirked an eyebrow at Jon and he merely pointed to the soldier’s uniform. There, emblazoned across the small chest were two words. _Mission Accomplished._   


**Author's Note:**

> So if you google, naturally inducing labor, numbers 4 and 5 are actually 1 and 2. But I thought it might be more dramatic to get the tea drinking, exercise and spicy food out of the way before heading to the good stuff. Don't know where this came from, but the muse just hit me and I had to respond. Hope you enjoy and will comment.


End file.
